


Cozy

by fuckingkyloren



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I wrote it as Brendol and I'm too fucking lazy to change it., Laughter During Sex, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkyloren/pseuds/fuckingkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy morning sex with Hux. For aylasamazinguniverse on Tumblr <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozy

You awoke to the feeling of Hux’s limbs entangled with your own, one hand draped over your stomach and his morning wood pressing insistently against your lower back. You stirred, blinking against the rays of sunlight spilling in through the window. You could almost see the frigid temperature of Starkiller outside, reflected in the glaring white stillness of the snow. You rolled over onto your back and sighed. Hux pulled you in closer, groaning and pressing his nose into your cheek.

“Morning,” you said.

Another groan. “Mmmorning.”

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at you. His usually sculpted coif of ginger hair was now unkempt, short strands splayed in all directions. He lazily pushed his hair back away from his face and yawned, then smacked his lips a few times. You copied the action, causing the both of you to erupt into giggles. You kissed at his dimples, pressing your soft lips against his skin. He turned and caught your lips with his own, breathing you in as he kissed you. He withheld his tongue at first, just moving his mouth against yours. You darted your tongue out and licked at his lower lip, and suddenly the kiss turned more passionate.

His tongue explored your mouth, wrestling with your own and you slowly slid your hand into his hair. You grabbed a handful and tugged it, making him yelp as he drew away for a moment. You watched his fair eyelashes as he stared at your lips, then gave you a soft peck. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth and he ran his thumb over your bottom lip. He cupped your face with one hand, locking lips again while his other hand started roaming your body. You could feel him smiling against you before you tasted his tongue again, warm and wet. You moaned quietly into him, wanting him closer, wanting all of him. When he pulled away, your eyes refused to open as you lay there breathless.

“Ayla.” His voice was hoarse. You looked at his gleaming green eyes and he pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you.”

Your heart skipped a beat at that. “I love you too, Bren. So fucking much.”

He nuzzled into your neck, planting soft pecks and lightly nipping at the skin there. “And I love…” He kissed his way up to your earlobe and sucked it gently as his long exhale tickled your ear. “Your body,” he whispered. His hands were stroking your sides, making you squirm a little. “I’m ticklish,” you complained. He slowed down but didn’t stop. You gasped when you felt him cup your pussy in his hand, long fingers skimming over your folds.

“Mmm, let’s fuck,” you smiled.

“Articulate as ever.”

He brought two fingers to your mouth and you accepted them readily. You sucked and licked, splitting his fingers and swirling your tongue around each one. Saliva flooded your mouth as you closed your eyes and imagined sucking his cock instead. You trapped his fingers between your teeth and laved at them, letting spit pool underneath your tongue. He pulled out and started rubbing your entrance in slow circles. You clenched, trying to draw him in, but he wasn’t going to give it to you that easily.

He slowly, slowly pulled his fingers away and tasted them while he gazed at you. You bit your lip, watching his tongue loll around his fingertips. He kissed you with pliant lips, letting you taste your own flavor, while he reached back down to slide his middle finger into you. You whimpered at the intrusion as he buried each knuckle in your pussy. He pulled out and added another finger, sucking at your pulse while he started thrusting. His movements were patient, even painstaking. You needed more.

“Come on, stop teasing.”

“Isn’t that the fun of it?”

“Please, Bren, you’re - ahh - driving me crazy.”

He bit your neck and laved at the tender spot, and said in a low voice, “Tell me what you want.”

“I - fuck - I need you to go faster. I wanna cum for you.”

He curled his fingers and you lurched forward, clenching around him. He followed it up with a quick thrust, slamming his knuckles against your skin. You gripped his hair and pulled him in for a breathless kiss.

“Maker, you’re fucking desperate aren’t you?”

You nodded, whimpering, then, “Please make me cum.”

“Well then. Since you asked nicely.”

He scooted down the bed, throwing the covers aside to leave you bare and spread open for him. Goosebumps prickled down your arms as you took a deep breath. When he settled between your legs and blew cool air across your curls, you bucked your hips up and he pinned them back down. He hooked your thighs up over his shoulders and buried his face in your cunt.

His mouth was _heavenly_ , lewd smacking sounds reaching your ears as he tongued your folds. He spat and drooled onto your clit and you choked out an exhale at the sight. When he started circling your clit with his tongue, you tugged his hair roughly with both hands, rolling your hips up against him.

“Easy on the goods, darling,” he smirked.

You responded with a long moan, feeling his fingers slip back into you while he sucked gently on your clit. He worked it between his teeth and you inhaled with a hiss. He kept thrusting with one hand and rolled your breast in the other, flicking at your nipple with his thumb. You were dripping wet and so, so _close_.

“Please don’t stop!” you begged, still with two hands firmly in his hair. He shook his head violently with his tongue flattened against your clit. “Fuck, I’m gonna-!”

Two swirls of his tongue and you threw your head back in ecstasy. Your orgasm rose in your core and bloomed into your stomach and chest, leaving your thighs twitching and your toes curling. Hux worked you through it, his fingers stuffed inside you, his breath hot against your clit. He pulled out and lapped up your cum from his fingers, then wiped the saliva on your thigh.

“Good girl.”

A blush dusted your face at the praise, and before you knew it you were locking lips again. His chin was sticky with your juices and your flavor was thick on his tongue. With his hands planted on either side of you, his aching cock was pressed against your mound. His ministrations had worked you up into a sweat so that when he sat back on his heels, his cock stuck to your skin before popping off. He spat into his hand and pumped his cock slowly. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut.

He opened his eyes and met your gaze, grinning in anticipation. You returned his smile and giggled a little.

“Ready for me?”

“Fuck yes.”

He teased your entrance with the head of his dick, coating it in your wetness. Slowly he slid into you, filling you up with his length. You both groaned simultaneously.

“You feel so good. You’re so lovely.” He nuzzled into your neck, breathing you in and running his tongue along your skin. You laughed openly at the tickling sensation. He moved up, kissing your jaw, your cheek, your nose, as he thrust in and out at a steady pace. You wrapped your legs around his waist and clenched, then interlaced your fingers behind his neck. His breath was warm against your lips as he leaned in to kiss you again.

He pinned your hands above your head and bit down on your collarbone, drawing a whimper out of you. His thrusts were faster now, slipping easily in and out. Your pussy _ached_ for him, split open around his cock.

He chuckled as he watched you squirm. “You like that?”

“Mm-hmm,” you whined.

“I know you do. You - agh - you take my cock so well.”

You blushed again and bit your lip. “Fuck Bren, I love the feeling of your cock inside me.”

“Fuck, Ayla,” he teased, “I love the feeling of your wet pussy.”

You smiled up at him and tried to move your hands. He snapped his hips hard against yours as if to reprimand you. You moaned, nearly cumming on the spot just from the loss of control.

“I wanna cum for you,” you complained.

He let go of your wrists but slapped your hand away when you reached for your clit. “That’s my job.”

He thumbed your clit hard, alternating between flicking it back and forth and circling around it. You grasped at the sheets, staring intensely at Hux, who didn’t break eye contact as he brought you to another climax. Your moan was loud and long, followed up with a trail of curses as you came down from the high.

Hux gripped your hips and pounded into you, chasing his own release. He crashed his lips with yours, moaning into your mouth and panting heavily. “You’re so beautiful, I - ffuck,” he groaned as he spilled himself inside you. You ran a hand through his sweaty hair and caressed the nape of his neck with your fingertips. He sighed and laughed lightly before pulling out and lying beside you. You rolled onto your side and ran a hand down his pale chest, now tinged pink with exertion.

“I love you,” you said between soft kisses to his neck.

“I love you,” he said as he tipped your chin up to look at him. You melted into his tender gaze, your world shrinking down to this moment, this embrace. You watched as a blush crept up his face and he cleared his throat. “Well, guess we should clean you up.”

You glanced down at the stickiness pooling between your thighs, then winked at him. “Race you to the fresher.”


End file.
